Mother Knows Best
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: A Sesshomaru/Rin story. Sesshomaru's mother can see that her son loves Rin, but is concerned about the age difference, so she fixes it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

'blah' means thoughts

Author's Note: I wrote this without knowing Sesshomaru's mother's name, so I came up with one.

"Mother Knows Best"

The sun was starting to set over feudal Japan, taking the hot weather with it. Cool temperatures with a crisp breeze were slowly taking over. The natural noises of village life were fading from the outdoors as the villagers went inside their homes. Had the villagers still been outside, they would've been frightened. A lone, brown two-headed dragon was flying over their village. It wasn't the dragon they would've been afraid of, but one of its passengers; a tall, regal, silvery-white haired Inuyoukai. Riding behind the Inuyoukai was a black-haired human girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm tired," Rin yawned.

Sesshomaru looked down to determine their location. "We are near my palace, Rin. We'll stay there for awhile, but I will warn you. My mother is there."

"Oh. Do you think she'll like me?"

"It does not matter. You are safe as long as you are with me."

Rin smiled sleepily and hugged Sesshomaru from behind. It didn't take them long to reach the palace of the Western Lands. Ah-Un landed, and both passengers dismounted. The dragon laid down next to the palace. The front doors opened, revealing a beautiful Inuyoukai, who said, "I sensed you coming, my son."

As Sesshomaru passed by her, he gave a curt nod and said, "Mother."

Sesshomaru's mother noticed Rin trailing after Sesshomaru. "Who is this child?"

"Mother, this is my ward, Rin. Rin, this is my mother, the lady Tsuyoi."

Rin bowed. "My lady."

Tsuyoi looked at Rin. "Your eyes hide horrors, my dear. Allow me..." She raised her left hand and gently touched Rin's forehead. Some of Rin's memories flashed before Tsuyoi's eyes...wolves attacking the village, wolves attacking and killing her, Sesshomaru saving her with the Tenseiga, and her following him. Suddenly, there was something else...a connection to Sesshomaru. Tsuyoi removed her fingers and went over to her son and put her fingers on his crescent moon. She saw the same type of connection to Rin...almost, no, definitely romantic. She removed her fingers and said, "Take her upstairs, Sesshomaru. The poor girl is tired."

Sesshomaru nodded, picked Rin up, and took her upstairs. Tsuyoi watched the pair and thought, 'They love each other, but he is worried about the age difference. I can fix that.'

%%%

Sesshomaru laid Rin down on a bed in a room close to his. "My room is two doors down if you need anything."

Rin nodded. "Good night, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good night, Rin." Sesshomaru closed the door and went to his room.

%%% LATER THAT NIGHT

Rin shifted in her sleep as she succumbed to a nightmare. She was watching her family be slaughtered by bandits and then the wolf attacks. She woke up with a scream. She could almost feel their fangs and claws, and she was in a strange place. She had to find Lord Sesshomaru. He would protect her. She got up out of bed and padded down the hall. She gently pushed open the door to Sesshomaru's room. She found him standing on his balcony, staring at the full moon.

He heard her come in. "Rin, what is wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare. Can I stay here?"

Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up. The youkai lord laid Rin down on his bed and climbed in next to her, his tail draped across their legs. The next morning found Rin just waking up. She yawned, stretched, and turned to the demon sleeping next to her. To her surprise, the demon was her age! Rin sat up and shook Sesshomaru awake. His golden eyes opened and landed on her. "What is it, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're my age!"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru placed two fingers on his throat. 'My voice sounds higher, and everything seems bigger.'

Rin slid off the bed, grabbed a mirror, and showed Sesshomaru his reflection. The young demon lord grabbed the mirror with both hands. Seeing that made Rin smile.

Sesshomaru stared at the demon child in the mirror. He still had his stripes and crescent moon, which he got from his mother, but his eyes, which were wide at that point, were somewhat child-like. His face was _definitely_ that of a child. His hair was more white than silver and only a little past his shoulders. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, my lord, but you have both your arms."

"True. I wonder why that is."

"Who could have done this, my lord?"

"I did."

Rin and Sesshomaru looked in the direction of the door. There stood a gorgeous Inuyoukai.

"Mother? Why would you do this?"

Tsuyoi entered the room and guided her son's head to look back at Rin. "Isn't it obvious? You and Rin can be together now."

Sesshomaru blushed slightly, while Rin hugged the young demon lord.

Sesshomaru's mother smiled and said, "I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?"

Tsuyoi ruffled her son's hair. "Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru."

%%% THE OUTSKIRTS OF KAEDE'S VILLAGE

Kagome was rummaging through her backpack, looking for the lunches her mom had prepared for her and her friends. "Aha! I found ya!" The priestess pulled five boxes out of her bag. After peeking under the lids, she doled them out to her companions, each one digging into his/her lunch once it was in his/her possession. Suddenly, a two-headed dragon flew into view. Inuyasha stood up and growled, "It's Sesshomaru!"

However, when Ah-Un landed, its rider wasn't Sesshomaru. It was a beautiful Inuyoukai with long silvery-white hair, gold eyes, and a crescent moon on her forehead. She dismounted the dragon and addressed the half-demon. "Hello, step-son."

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha was poised to draw out Tetsuagia.

"I'm Inutaisho's first wife and Seshomaru's mother." Inuyasha took his hand off his sword's hilt. Tsuyoi smiled. "I am here to extend an invitation for your entire group to stay at the palace in the Western Lands at least for a short visit."

Kagome clasped her hands together and her eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Shippo jumped up and down. "Yay!"

Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It would be nice to stay in a fancy place tonight."

"Without having to hear about your fake exorcisms," Sango spoke up, making Miroku rub the back of his neck.

"Feh, why would I want to stay in Sesshomaru's palace?" Inuyasha spat.

Tsuyoi's eyes flashed . "Actually, it is _my_ palace."

Inuyasha cowered slightly. "Maybe a quick visit would be all right."

Tsuyoi's eyes went back to normal. "Good." She mounted Ah-Un (sitting sidesaddle). "I trust you know the way to the Western Lands without my leading the way."

Inuyasha nodded, and the Inuyoukai gripped the reins, causing the dragon to take flight. Kagome waved at her. "See you soon!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Let's get going."

%%% INSIDE THE PALACE

Sesshomaru tugged on the top of his clothes. They looked like his old clothes but with deliberate changes. His obi was red instead of yellow, and instead of the red design on his sleeves, it was a flame design. The last time he saw these clothes he was a kid (the first time around). Rin popped up beside her lord and said, "You look good, Lord Sesshomaru."

He blushed at her compliment. Just then, his sensitive ears picked up multiple foot falls, and his nose picked up a familiar scent. His eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong, my lord?"

"Inuyasha and his friends are here."

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really?"

She ran out of the room, not noticing that Sesshomaru stayed behind. Kagome greeted Rin with a hug. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

Rin looked over her shoulder. "Where'd he go? He was behind me."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I have his scent, but it smells different."

The half-demon led his companions and Rin to Sesshomaru's location.

"Congratulations, Little Brother. You found me," Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

Rin hugged him. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha took one look at his half-brother and died laughing. Kagome didn't see the humor in the situation at all. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was unceremoniously slammed into the ground. "What'cha do that for?"

"You shouldn't laugh at your brother." She turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "How did this happen?"

"My mother did this."

"Why would she do that?" Sango inquired.

Sesshomaru pointedly ignored the question, but Rin answered. "His mother wanted the two of us to be together."

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Rin, there are some questions you just do not answer."

"Oh."

Tsuyoi stepped into the room. "I see you've met up with Sesshomaru and Rin."

Kagome turned around. "Lady Tsuyoi, this is such a grand palace."

"Would you like a brief tour?"

"That would be wonderful." Kagome clapped her hands together.

"I'll take you to the gallery, the armory, the library, and end in the garden," the regal Inuyoukai stated, leading the group into the hall.

As she led them into the gallery, Shippo's eyes landed on a pair of paintings. One painting was a portrait of a gigantic dog demon, and the other was a portrait of a dog demon with long silvery-white hair that was tied back, gold eyes, a single blue jagged stripe on each cheek, but looked like Sesshomaru in every other way. "Is that Inuyasha's father?" he said in awe.

Tsuyoi faced the paintings, love evident in her eyes and voice. "Yes. This is my late husband and father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, the great dog demon, Lord Inutaisho."

The entire group stared at the painting.

"He was indeed a great demon," Miroku agreed.

"He looks gentle," Sango mentioned.

"He was, unless you were his enemy or threatened his family," Tsuyoi said. "Let us move on."

She led them to the armory and then to the library, neither of which were particularly noteworthy. The garden was breathtaking; flowerbeds filled with different flowers, trees were few but provided welcome shade, climbing ivy and vines added the finishing touches.

Kagome and Sango took tentative steps into the garden. They were afraid of disrupting such a beautiful, tranquil scene. Shippo darted past their legs, pursued by Rin. The two children engaged in a game of tag. Sesshomaru calmly walked into the garden and sat down near some forget-me-nots. Miroku walked in, focusing on Sango, who, along with Kagome, was still mesmerized by the beauty of the garden. Inuyasha, not wanting to be left alone with Tsuyoi, walked into the garden and jumped up into a tree that was gar enough away from the house that he felt somewhat comfortable.

Rin soon got tired from chasing Shippo, and she stopped and sat down near Sesshomaru. She grabbed some forget-me-nots and started twisting them together to form a crown. Shippo ended up resting near Kagome's feet, and Kirara was sitting by Sango's feet. However, Miroku was inching closer to Sango, his right arm extended.

_SMACK_

Miroku withdrew his arm and sighed. A red hand print was evident on his face. Inuyasha started laughing, but he wasn't laughing at Miroku. He saw Rin put the crown of forget-me-nots in his half-brother's hair. Kagome and Sango saw this, and Kagome said, "Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha was pulled out of the tree and slammed into the ground via the Beads of Subjugation. Kagome turned back around, and she and Sango admired the cute scene Rin and Sesshomaru made.

Tsuyoi smiled. 'I'm glad Sesshomaru found love. Maybe he'll become a better demon like his father. I know he hates me for doing this, but mother knows best.'

END


End file.
